


aight, bet

by isleofdreams



Series: haha dreamteam highschool au go brr [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Challenges, Friendship, Gen, High School, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofdreams/pseuds/isleofdreams
Summary: Dream and Sapnap places a bet against each other. Who will win?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & SapNap
Series: haha dreamteam highschool au go brr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812709
Comments: 53
Kudos: 412





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: these are merely their personas (basically whatever public information that they're comfortable sharing may be used). in this fic, their relationships are purely platonic, but i still want to mention the fact that do not, and i mean do NOT, ever shove ships into their faces. it's disrespectful, and if anyone in this book mentions that they're uncomfortable with fanfics, this book will be removed.
> 
> this idea is by both @cordeliasept and I, so it'd be great if you could show her some love too
> 
> anyways my summary is shit, but despite that, i hope you still enjoy this :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just saying, this chapter probably isn't the best, so i hope you forgive me for that

“George!”

A loud yell causes George to jump, and before he can even comprehend what had happened, air is knocked out of his lungs as he feels himself fall. He lets out a screech, bracing himself for the impact, and his back slams against his backpack as he lies on the ground, Dream on top of him as he laughs. 

“What the- Dream!” George whines, pushing Dream off of him. With Sapnap’s help, he stands up before the entire student body stampedes all over him. Dream is wheezing, his face all red while Sapnap only raises his eyebrow in question.

“I will never understand why you do this,” Sapnap comments, opening his locker to retrieve some books. Dream slings his arm over Sapnap, almost knocking Sapnap to the ground as Dream continues to laugh. Shooting him a glare, Sapnap squirms away from Dream.

“You’re gonna kill one of us one day!” George complains.

“C’mon, don’t be dramatic,” Dream rolls his eyes, shoving his hands into his windbreaker’s pockets. “Besides, I haven’t gotten Sapnap yet.”

“And I plan for it to stay that way, thank you very much,” Sapnap mumbles, and Dream tries to lunge for him, but he dodges perfectly out of his way. Dream merely grins, his eyes glinting with some sort of competitiveness.

“We’ll see about that.”

The warning bell rings, signalling to the students who are still loitering around the hallways to get to their classes. Closing the locker door, Sapnap turns just in time to see Dream leave, waving them goodbye. He and George reciprocate the action as they go their separate ways.

*  
George doesn’t remember when Dream has started the habit of tackling him whenever they meet. 

It probably originated around the start of the year, when the jocks had begun to greet each other in weird ‘bro’ ways. At first, it was only back slapping as they tried to hit each other on the back as hard as possible, usually knocking the wind out of the other or even causing them to stumble. Then, it escalated into hopping onto others’ shoulders, a silly attempt to piggy ride. Now, it has turned into a full-fledged tackle.

Unfortunately for both George and Sapnap, Dream being on the football team places him in the jock section, so they’re cursed to tolerate his attacks until they find something better to replace it (which, in George’s opinion, always becomes worse).

George doesn’t mind being tackled; in fact, it just shows how close they are to each other. However, Dream did not take into account the fact that George isn’t as strong as he is, and whenever he gets tackled he literally falls to the ground, with only his own backpack to soften the blow.

They usually end up on the floor, George scowling at Dream as Dream pins him to the floor, laughing and wheezing as if he just made the funniest joke. Sapnap either facepalms, or ignores the bickering of the duo, helping George up in the process. Occasionally, Dream attempts to tackle Sapnap instead, a change in target, but Sapnap’s reflexes are too fast as he dodges to the side.

George is reminded of the fact that Sapnap actually won the annual interclass dodgeball game last year, which explains how fast he reacts.

Then again, Sapnap is on the school’s softball team, so George isn’t all that surprised.

Among the trio, only George doesn’t participate in sports, so he deems himself unlucky when both of his best friends end up in trainings, leaving him alone most of the time. He supposes that it’s fine, because he loves it when he sees his friends on the playing field, supporting them from the sidelines, and even obtaining the privilege to go down to the field itself after games to greet them. 

The team sees George so often that they even welcome him to sit at their table for lunch, so George is sometimes squished in between Dream and Sapnap as their loud outbursts attract the attention of other students. 

And, just like the team, the entire school population has gotten used to Dream tackling George that they don’t even bat an eye when George falls. At first, some of the students would help George up, or ask if he’s okay, but George would brush it off and tell them that it’s fine as Dream laughs, but as the frequency of this occurrence increases, their concern has reduced to only glances or mere sidesteps, avoiding the group completely.

At least he doesn’t get stepped on, which is something that George always appreciates. 

Occasionally, teachers who patrol the hallway will tell Dream off, reprimanding him for his dangerous actions. George tries to explain to the teachers that he’s fine, but they don’t buy it, so George eventually gives up and shoots Dream glances once in a while as Dream tries to hide his shit-eating grin, Sapnap standing by the side and trying his best to conceal his laughter. 

Once, Sapnap laughed way too loudly, which earned him a scolding about disrespect, and as soon as Sapnap let out another howl of laughter, Dream’s wheezes followed suit, the duo collapsing into giggles.

And that was how they both earned their first detention, breaking their perfect, clean record of not getting into trouble.

*  
“Oh, Sapnap!”

The loud announcement, as well as the parting of students, gives away Dream’s position. Sapnap glances up, and sees Dream barrelling at him with full speed, a smirk plastered onto his face as his arms are reached out. Sapnap sighs, and closes his locker door.

He simply sidesteps as Dream jumps, and a loud ‘oof’ reaches his ears when Dream hits the ground, friction slowing him down as he skids to a stop. He’s sprawled out across the floor, a pout on his face at his failure of getting Sapnap as George helps him up.

“Seriously, you need to stop this,” Sapnap turns, and feels Dream slap him on the shoulder as George walks by his side. “Just give up, Dream.”

“On what?”

“On tackling me. You’ll never be able to do it.”

Dream stops in his tracks, and Sapnap pivots to face Dream, a cocky grin on his face. George stares at the both of them, internally questioning his choice of friends. 

“Is that a challenge?”

The entire atmosphere seems to freeze around Dream and Sapnap as they stare into each other’s eyes, unwilling to look away first. Time seems to go by slower as the student body blurs into nothing, the loud chatters of the crowd fading as a background noise. Sapnap swears he hears boss music playing in the distance (Megalovania, like the fucking nerd he is).

He raises an eyebrow, provoking Dream further. “I don’t know, is that?”

“God, you’re such an idiot.”

“And you’re not? Who’s the one that keeps trying to pounce on me and failing?” Sapnap takes a step forward, and Dream snickers, mirroring his actions. George stands quietly between the two, rolling his eyes.

“You’re so confident, huh? I’ll prove you dead wrong,” Dream lowers his voice, and for a moment Sapnap sees a glint of hunger flash across his eyes, his predatory instincts at winning surfacing. Sapnap doesn’t back down; instead, he smiles.

“Can we go to class already?” George mumbles, but Dream and Sapnap are too immersed in their own little world of competition that his words are merely wind to their ears. Exasperated, George clears his throat. “Why don’t you guys make a bet or something, what the hell?”

Dream looks at George, then back at Sapnap. “Alright, fifty dollars. If I can get you before graduation, I win, and you pay me fifty; but if I don’t get you, I’ll pay you fifty. Deal?” He extends his right hand.

Sapnap snorts. This is going to be the easiest fifty bucks he’s going to earn in his lifetime. 

He accepts Dream’s hand, and shakes it firmly.

“Aight, bet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyaa im sorry this took way too long to update. i was having a mild writer's block (cordelia can confirm she helped me through that one) but yes here we are baby we're back

Never in his entire life did Sapnap feel as jittery as today as he makes his way towards his locker, his senses heightened as he pays attention to his surroundings. George is beside him, fighting to stay awake, and Sapnap doesn’t blame him. Economics at 9am in the morning can make you sleepy.

He’s wary, his eyes flickering about as he scans the student body for a mop of dirty blonde hair (which, with half the school population having about the same hair colour and the same hair length, paired with his average height, doesn’t help him at all). Dream, being taller than the majority, has the height advantage that Sapnap deems unfair, but what more can you do when God hates you and decides to make you short?

As he nears his locker, he senses a familiar presence nearing him, accompanied by the chatter of students. The consistent sound of hurried footsteps gives the stranger’s identity away.

Without even turning around, Sapnap dodges Dream’s attack, causing him to almost knock into George. Dream barely catches himself as he decelerates to a stop, pivoting to face the two. Sapnap is fully awake by now, high off of the adrenaline, while George is still registering the events that had happened.

“Aw, I didn’t catch you there,” Dream pouts, and Sapnap chuckles, claiming the first victory proudly. The duo catches up to Dream as they make their way to their next lesson which they share, English.

“You gave yourself away, dude. Your footsteps are like an elephant’s,” Sapnap replies, and George snorts as he clings onto Dream’s shoulder, closing his eyes and trying to catch a wink. Dream deliberately leads him to a nearby pillar, pushing George into it. 

“Dream, what the hell!” 

“Yeah, dude, what the hell,” Sapnap parrots, earning a wheeze from Dream. George merely huffs in mock anger, approaching Sapnap instead as he reciprocates the action from before.

“I don’t trust you anymore, Dream,” George says, but both Sapnap and Dream knows he doesn’t mean it.

“You can trust me. I’m not like Dream,” Sapnap grins, winking at Dream. Dream tries to hold in his laugh, but a snort escapes.

Sapnap leads George to a nearby water cooler. Before George knows it, icy water splashes him awake, and he gasps in shock, jolting awake. Glaring at the criminals, he wipes his face dry with a scowl.

“What the hell’s wrong with you two?”

“Well, are you awake now?” Sapnap teases. George punches him on the shoulder.

“Yeah. Thanks, fucker.”

“No problem.”

*  
Break rolls around, and they settle down at their usual table near the vending machine. George has his nose buried in his math notes, mumbling equations and formulas as he bites down on his homemade sandwich (ham and cheese, if you’re wondering). Dream doesn’t even bother placing his bag down as he runs to join the queue for the Western store, presumably to get his favourite spaghetti bolognaise. Sapnap never understood Dream; how could you like school food?

Then again, they’ve been in this hell of a building for years, their time here coming to an end, so Sapnap deduces that Dream is just making the best out of his situation.

Sapnap sits down across George, observing his friend. As soon as Dream’s out of earshot, he catches George’s attention by waving a hand in front of his notes. George glances up, an eyebrow raised as he continues chewing on his food.

“Y’know about the bet? The tackling thing that we talked about?”

“Yeah, what about it?” George asks, running his hands along the tabletop to ensure that it is clean before placing his notes down. 

“I… uh, whose side are you on?”

George shrugs, his jaws slowing down as he weighs his options. He has never thought of the possibility that he has to choose a side. “I don’t know, does it matter?”

“Uh, it’s fifty bucks on the line, George. Of course it matters,” Sapnap jokes, but deep down he knows it’s not about the money.

When he had agreed to the bet, his heart was dead set on winning. Sure, fifty dollars may seem like a lot, but he knows his pride is worth more. Losing to Dream meant that Dream will get to tease him about it for the rest of his life, and with Dream’s personality he knows that Dream will never drop this topic if Sapnap loses. Combined with Dream’s ego and confidence, he will never go easy on Sapnap.

If he wants to win, he needs an alliance, so he turns to George, half hoping that the latter will be on his side of this matter. He tries to not let his hopes up, because he knows that George is closer to Dream although they had been friends for only two years. 

“I mean, if you need help, sure,” George agrees to the unspoken agreement, and Sapnap is pleasantly surprised. “What, why are you looking at me like I just gave you the fifty dollars?”

“I don’t know, I just thought you would be on Dream’s side,” Sapnap admits. As the words leave his mouth, he almost feels embarrassed. God, he’s talking like a five year old who has trust issues.

“Nah, I like to watch Dream suffer.”

Sapnap sees Dream approach them, a plate of microwaved spaghetti in front of him, and drops the topic. George picks his notes back up again, his sandwich now gone as he continues to cram formulas into his head. Fishing out his phone from his jacket, he sends George a text.

_Sappy Nappy: don’t tell him about this_

He sees George type on his phone.

_Loser #1: why would i_

Sapnap smiles, and Dream shoots him a weird look. Instead of addressing Dream’s glance, Sapnap changes the topic to their English teacher. George groans out loud at the mention of her name as he starts complaining about the workload, with Dream occasionally adding on to the conversation, his mouth full of spaghetti. 

“Hey, you have training today, right?” Dream asks Sapnap, and the latter nods, mentally preparing himself for the hell he’s going to go through today. “Aw, man. I was gonna ask if we could hang out after school.”

“We can just stay back and watch Sapnap run,” George suggests, but Dream only shakes his head, chuckling.

“Nah, you go ahead. I gotta catch up on work and stuff, since seasons are near.”

Sapnap feigns a shock. “Dream studying? Since when?”

Dream picks up George’s notes, and pretends to throw it at Sapnap. George only yells at Dream to put his notes down, which he obeys, laughing in the process. George rolls his eyes, muttering something under his breath. 

“Okay, smartass, don’t have to flex your intelligence like that.”

“He barely passed Math, Dream,” George points it out. Sapnap pouts.

“Hey, don’t call me out like that! I beat you in Literature, okay!”

“You beat me by one mark, Sap, I don’t think that counts,” George rolls his eyes.

“You guys are acting like a bunch of babies,” Dream mumbles, and stands up to put his plate away, not giving either of them a chance to defend themselves. 

“You’re the baby,” Sapnap yells, and the bickering continues until the bell goes off, interrupting George mid sentence. They go off to their next lesson, and the canteen soon restores its usual peace and quiet as students drain out of the area slowly.

*  
George sits by the bleachers, his homework strewn and forgotten beside him, his eyes focused on the familiar silhouette on the field. The softball team is spread out across a line, some of them hunched up in fatigue as they try to recover from the sprints exercise that they had just done (suicides? George isn’t sure of the terminology. Then again, he isn’t into sports, so he has an excuse). 

A whistle blares across the field, and soon they are running again, flying across the field. George admires their speed and resilience silently from the sidelines, while a few girls cheer out loud. He smiles as he sees Sapnap in the lead, the dark yellow (red? Sapnap told him this before) number ‘1’ standing out against the shirt’s white background, now dirtied due to mud. 

Pride washes over him when Sapnap crosses the line first. Sapnap decelerates to a stop, and George almost feels his legs turn to jelly from how hard Sapnap is panting, hands on knees as he bends forward to try and take in as much air as possible. Only by one, the team regroups together, all of them on the brink of collapsing on the field. George sees Sapnap hold his hand out as he walks around to give everyone a high five, an encouragement to his teammates, and George understands why Sapnap is chosen to be the captain.

As the team crowds around the coach, George starts to pack his things up. He makes his way down to the field as he hears a familiar chant by the team, followed by whooshes and claps, and the team disperses, a signal to the end of their training. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, George jogs to the benches, where Sapnap is grabbing his towel and water bottle. A few of Sapnap’s friends greet George, and he reciprocates, trying his best to not to cringe at the heavy odour of sweat surrounding him.

He recognises his table partner from his Economics class, and waves at him. Skeppy, spotting George from afar, waves back.

“Hey, Sap!” Skeppy grins, “Your boyfriend is here!”

George merely rolls his eyes as he gives Skeppy the middle finger. 

“Ay, George!” Sapnap yells, and runs to George (where he finds his energy, George isn’t sure, but he’s sure it’s either from Redbull or ten shots of coffee). George screams as he evades Sapnap’s open arms. “No, come back, George!”

“No! You’re smelly, go away!” 

Sapnap pouts, slowing down and wiping his sweat away as he returns to the bench. “Aw, Georgie, don’t break my heart like that.” 

“You’re the one that attacked me first!” George retaliates, but Sapnap ignores him, humming the tune to ‘Heart on Ice’. “I’ll wait for you here. Go change, you stinky poo.”

Sapnap snorts, yet he turns around, running to catch up to a few of his buddies as they make their way to the changing room. To kill time, George goes onto his phone and browses the Internet. 

A tap on the shoulder alerts George of Sapnap’s presence, and he puts his phone away as Sapnap stands in front of him, his bag slung over his left shoulder.

“You ready to leave?”

“Don’t you have to turn off the lights and stuff?” George asks.

“Yeah, it’s done. Plus, Skep can help double check. He has to wait for Bad, anyway,” Sapnap turns around. “Bye guys! And thanks, Skeppy!”

Random waves of goodbye, as well as scatters of ‘bye!’ sends them off. Skeppy yells at Sapnap for ditching him yet again, but Sapnap only turns around and extends his arms, his fingers forming an ‘L’.

George wonders how the both of them can be deemed responsible enough to be a leader as he watches the duo squabble like kids. Then again, their dynamics on and off field are way different. On field, they’re focused, determined, and aggressive, always giving their best; off field, they’re a bunch of jokers who goof off, childish banters exchanged between themselves.

Ah, the duality of man.

The sun paints the sky orange as she starts her daily slumber, and the moon takes over, ready to start his shift for the night. The leaves sway gently in the wind as some of them drift off of their branches, caressing the face of the ground as they land. Loud chatters from birds signal the end of the day, and George sighs in relief.

“Are you actually ready for graduation?”

Sapnap hums, and a shrug follows. “I don’t know. I mean, it’s great to leave this hell of a place, but it’s scary to think of what’s gonna happen afterwards.”

“You mean university.”

“Exactly,” Sapnap chuckles, but they were void of any humour. “It’s like, I dunno what I’m gonna do yet, and here I have to make a choice that’s gonna impact my entire life or something.” 

“You can continue softball? You’re good at it, I’m sure you can get a scholarship,” George suggests, but Sapnap shrugs again, looking down at his own feet. 

“I mean, softball is fun and all, but as a job? I dunno whether I can handle that stress, dude.”

George’s fingers find their way to his backpack strap, and they fumble with it. “True… you can take a gap year.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m planning to do, I guess. It’s kinda weird, because you see other people knowing what they already want to do, and yet I’m just... I’m just directionless,” Sapnap bites the inside of his cheek. Sure, he has softball as a backup, but he wants to do something more. “I dunno, buddy.”

“It’s alright,” George comforts him, trying to lighten up the atmosphere again. “I’m sure you can find it eventually.”

Sapnap doesn’t know what George means by ‘it’, and frankly, George himself doesn’t either, but they let the topic slide anyway.

“How about you? Your future?”

“Something to do with coding, I guess,” George smiles. “Maybe major in computer science.”

“And what? Play more Minecraft?” Sapnap wiggles his eyebrows, mocking him.

George groans. “C’mon, you know Minecraft is great, don’t attack me.”

“Nerd.”

“You play with me too.”

“Nerd,” Sapnap repeats, and George pushes him in annoyance.

“Shut up!”

Sapnap only laughs, and soon they reach their street. Waving goodbye to George, Sapnap watches from his front porch as his friend makes his way further down the road. He smiles, and turns around to enter his house.

_What a nerd._

It doesn’t matter; despite all the teasing and shoving, he still loves his friend anyway. 

Ah, the duality of man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha i definitely did not project my concerns and insecurity onto sapnap aha what do you mean smile
> 
> also just a lil heads up: theres gonna be more of these 'random school moments' (tm) throughout this fic, bc i didnt wanna make it all about the bet and progress too fast, yknow? so yeah, i hope you dont mind, and i hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO OKAY HI IM SORRY I NEGLECTED THIS STORY AND WROTE 3U2280 OTHER ONESHOTS I PROMISE ITS STILL HERE
> 
> but yes anyways enjoy :)

“Thank god it’s Friday,” Sapnap sighs, packing up his stuff. “I don’t think I can handle another day of school.”

“Well, there’s always next week,” Dream shrugs, stretching as he lets out a yawn.

“Gee, thanks.”

The bell for the last class has just gone off, signalling the end of the week. Students stream out of their classrooms, a mix of excitement and fatigue washing over them as they catch up with their friends from other classes. Teachers let out a sigh of relief as they prepare for the anticipated two-day break before they have to face a bunch of rowdy teenagers again.

All in all, everyone is happy about weekends.

“Hey, do you guys wanna hang out at my place again? You can sleepover if you want to,” Dream suggests, pulling out his phone. “We can have dinner together.”

Humming, Sapnap flips through his own schedule mentally, and smiles when he realises that there are no appointments or meetups that clashes with the sleepover. “Aight, count me in. George!”

His yelling catches George’s attention, and the latter pushes himself off the wall that he is leaning against as he uncrosses his arms. George pulls his headphones down to his neck, a silent greeting to the two. 

“You guys are slow,” he complains as they make their way out of the compound, navigating their way through the crowds. “I’ve been here for like, what, five minutes?”

“You’re lying,” Dream scoffs. “Stop exaggerating. Also, sleepover today, are you in?”

“Well, I should be.”

“Of course you are. You literally have no other friends other than us,” Sapnap cuts in, and he feels himself getting shoved by George while Dream wheezes. 

Ignoring his comment, George turns to Dream. “What time are we meeting?”

Dream bites on his lip as the howl of the wind fills in the silence between the trio. “We’re planning to have dinner together, maybe… seven? Does that sound good?”

“Sure, sounds good to me.”

*  
_Loser #2: 7pm at my house  
Loser #2: we’re getting pizza bc george is a stinky poo and craves it_

__

__

_Sappy Nappy: aw how about me :(_

_Loser #2: you love pizza  
Loser #2: doesnt matter_

_Sappy Nappy: fine >:(_

_Loser #1: youre actually ordering pizza?  
Loser #1: i didnt think youd take me seriously_

_Sappy Nappy: hed do anything for you georgie_

_Loser #2: shut up  
Loser #2: and no i wont_

_Sappy Nappy: okay mr ‘george wants pizza so im gonna order them without even asking for sapnap’s opinions’ quarterback_

_Loser #2: …  
Loser #2: youre uninvited_

_Sappy Nappy: wow >:(_

_Loser #1: dont you dare type out the stupid emme again_

_Sappy Nappy: heart been broke so many times i dont know what to believe_

_Loser #1: alright thats it  
Loser #1 goodbye sapnap :)_

‘You can no longer send messages to this group because you’re no longer a participant’

Sapnap laughs.

*  
Sapnap presses the doorbell, bouncing on his heels a little as he waits for Dream to answer. The sky is beginning to dim behind him, the bright blue hidden by a hue of grey as the sun starts to descend. The moon hangs high in the sky, its weak rays an attempt to brighten the darkness of the night. The front porch to Dream’s house is lit up by a single lamp, its loneliness countered by a few insects who swarm near the bulb. Sapnap hums a small tune to himself as he adjusts his backpack, playing with the straps.

He hears the front door unlock, and Dream presents himself in a plain white tee and gym shorts, a towel still draped over his shoulders. Using it to dry his hair a little, he steps to the side and invites Sapnap in.

“You’re early,” Dream notes, closing the door behind Sapnap as the latter settles down on the couch, placing his bag beside him. 

“Well, technically, George is late,” Sapnap corrects. “Besides, I wanna make sure that I still have the number one spot in your heart.”

“Yeah, sure, Sap. Don’t act like you’re gonna die if you eat pizza,” Dream rolls his eyes, walking past Sapnap as he hangs the wet towel on the back of a chair. “Plus, I ordered pepperoni.”

That’s his favourite pizza. Sapnap grins. “Aw, love you too.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Dream’s phone buzzes, and he looks down to check his notifications, his hands running through his hair subconsciously. “George’s gonna be here in twenty minutes.”

Sapnap leans back, frowning a little. “What, did he get lost or something?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

*  
George, in fact, really did get lost.

“How?” Sapnap questions, trying to hold back his laughter as Dream puts his pizza down, his body shaking uncontrollably due to his violent wheezes. George shoots them both a dirty look, biting on his pizza in anger.

“I don’t know, okay? I just zoned out and when I realised, I was like… near the supermarket.”

Sapnap’s eyes widen as Dream lets out a howl of laughter, and George almost throws the can of Coke at Dream to shut him up. “That’s like… so far away. How did you even get to the other side of town without realising?”

“Don’t ask me,” George mumbles, stuffing his face with pizza. “It just happened- Dream, stop laughing!”

Dream is now struggling to remain in his seat, flailing his arms as he doubles over, holding his stomach. His half-eaten pizza sits on the cardboard box, neglected. Sapnap glances at Dream, concerned, while Dream wheezes again.

“You- oh my god- you-”

He barely gets the sentence out before a wave of laughter attacks him again, and the situation is so absurd that Sapnap starts giggling too, while George lets out a wide smile, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re such an idiot.”

The statement merely spurs Dream’s laughing fit on, and soon he’s struggling to breathe, gasping for air. The comical look on Dream’s face causes Sapnap to burst out into laughter himself, almost spitting out his mouthful of Sprite. His throat burns as he forces the soft drink down, the corner of his eyes prickling with tears. George follows suit, leaning to the side with one hand on the table, trying to prevent himself from falling to the floor.

“I’m- I’m gonna pee myself-”

The pizza remains untouched for the next fifteen minutes as the trio tries to calm down, but whenever one of their laughter ceases, the snorts and giggles of the others will tickle their funny bone. Dream is lightheaded, while Sapnap groans a little as he clutches his stomach. George is wiping tears away, leaning on the table as he bites on his lip to prevent another wave of attack, because frankly, he doesn’t think he can handle another one.

They sit in silence for a while, and when George finally picks up his forgotten pizza, it has already gone cold.

“Oh, by the way, since I was already there,” George continues, and a snort comes from Dream, though the playful glare in Sapnap’s eyes is enough to shut him up, “I bought chocolate chip cookies.”

He pulls the box of treats out of his bag, but before he can place it on the table, Sapnap has already snatched it from his grasp. He whines a little, but makes no attempt at getting it back. He bites on his pizza.

“Uh, George?”

“Yeah?”

The confused look on Sapnap’s face is enough to make George worry as he puts down his pizza. Dream glances over, and lets out another howl of laughter. George snatches the box back as Sapnap doubles over, almost slamming his head on the edge of the table. He frowns as he reads the cover, but a groan soon follows, realising his own mistake. The increasing volume of his friends laughter causes him to roll his eyes.

He had bought raisin cookies instead.

“Stop laughing!”

Dream wheezes louder.

*  
It’s around midnight, and the boys had just finished their second movie of the day. 

Sapnap is already starting to doze off, his posture relaxed as he leans into Dream’s side sluggishly, fighting to stay awake. George is yawning awfully lot, and Dream is scrolling through his phone, his attention lost as soon as the movie started (George doesn’t blame him, because honestly, it’s such a shit movie that even he himself is surprised that they sat through it).

Dream reaches for the remote and turns off his television, Sapnap complaining about Dream’s movements, which only earns a playful smack from George. Rolling his eyes, Dream stands up and stretches, groaning in relief. 

“You guys want to sleep now?”

George merely lets out ‘no’, though his head is leaning on the arm of the couch, his hair slightly messy. Sapnap is mumbling about his leg being numb, but Dream ignores the both of them as he walks up the stairs to his room. Begrudgingly, the sleepy duo follows Dream as they drag their bodies up.

Dream has already set up sleeping bags on the floor, but Sapnap has already crashed onto Dream’s bed, his arms spread out as he takes up half of the bed space. George shoves him aside as he takes the other half, letting out a hum of satisfaction as his tired body hits the soft material. 

“Guys, get up,” Dream whines, but the two boys do not budge from their place. Chuckling, Dream shoves the two towards the edge.

“Dream, don’t you dare- ouch!” Sapnap lets out a yelp as his shoulder hits the hard, wooden floor, air knocked out of his lungs. “Why’d you do that?”

“Because,” Dream groans as George struggles against Dream’s push, trying to remain on the bed, “this. Is. My. Bed!”

“Dream, don’t- please, aha, no-” George begs, giving Dream a pleading smile as he holds onto Dream’s forearm. However, Dream’s grin only widens, and George is soon sent sliding down the covers, landing beside Sapnap with a soft ‘thud’. He pouts as he looks up at the victor, who is kneeling on the bed with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Goodnight,” Dream announces, and turns off the lights. Sapnap sighs and climbs into one of the sleeping bags, George following suit after pestering Dream, to no avail.

There is silence for a few minutes as Dream listens to the quiet breathing of his friends and the hum of his air-conditioner, the occasional hoot of an owl and the chirp of crickets joining in the symphony. He puts an arm over his eyes, a smile creeping onto his face as sleep slowly overtakes him.

“So… do we not get blankets at all?”

And it’s gone.

“Sapnap, there’s literally blankets beside you, idiot.”

“Both of you shut up, or I’ll throw you out of my house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts??


End file.
